The New Life of a very Pissed off Mother Figure!
by Arrianna Blood
Summary: This is a tale of love, family, acceptance, and adventure! Now if only Tom would shut up, the duct tape is not coming off! Warnings Major Character Bashing, Slash, Limes, Lemons, cursing, and hilarious plot twist! See inside for more...


Hi everyone, and welcome to my new story!

The New Life of a very Pissed off Mother Figure!

Pairings: OC/surprise, Harry/male, Tom/surprise

Warnings: Slash, Ron/Ginny/Molly/Albus/Hermione/more bashing!, Limes, lemons posted AFF/AO3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, for if I did Severus Snape always would have lived, and we would love happily ever after. Fred and George would have made it through no matter what together always! Ginny Weasley probably would have died an early horrible death in the second book! Ron Weasley would have gotten his little jealous nose smashed in. Draco Malfoy would have gotten his spanking way earlier than he did and Hermione Granger would have gotten her fat ass nose out of a book and actually learn Street smarts.

* * *

July 31, 1984

It all started one dark, stormy night. The sky was filled with dark, broiling storms, which made the midday as dark as frightening night. And out in this dreadful weather was a very young and hurt Harry Potter.

He was hiding in the shed nursing his burnt hands and swelling, bloody back. His aunt decided that for his fourth birthday that it was time that he start earning his living. He was doing ok with the eggs, but what really stumped him was the bacon. He already burnt his first batch, when his aunt came to see where the smoke was coming from, and upon seeing the mess, starting yelling and hitting him with the still hot, oiled pan.

If that wasn't bad enough, then his uncle Vernon then came wobbling in at his wife's yelling. He then took his turn on Harry's poor little back with his belt as hard as he could, till he saw bone. He was finally thrown out the back door into the welcoming embrace of the cool air and secluded back yard for the rest of the day, with no food or water. He took shelter in the shed to hide away from prying eyes and to cry his poor little eyes out.

'This is not how I thought my 4th birthday to be. I just wanted them to love me and to care about my birthday… I wish someone would just love me and care for me…'

Little Harry cried and moaned for hours on end, as his life bled away into the floor boards. Not to far away, magic was getting things into motion to save her favorite little human from the life that she could foresee if he remained in his little hell hole.

* * *

Gringotts

Isabella "Belle" Aeliana Selwyn was awakening from a lingering slumber. Blinking away the last vestiges of REM, she saw what would probably be a terrifying sight to a normal human being, which was a good thing that she wasn't or she would have accidentally sucker punched a goblin. Man, that would have been a horrible ending to this story.

"Madam, are you alright?"

Blinking the being into focus, she noticed the familiar background, but couldn't put her finger on it.

"Where did you come from, madam."

The goblin looked pretty mad. She tried to remember the last thing that happened.

* * *

May 8, 1957 Gringotts 5pm

Belle was entering the bank to get all her paper work settled for her 17 birthday, the next day. After waiting patiently for the next available teller, she asked to gain a meeting with her account's manager, Deathgrip. She was then directed to his office.

"Greetings my friend, I am sorry about the late hour, I just got done making all the arrangements with mother as you know."

"Of course, how is your mother doing?"

"She is handling the dragon pox as gracefully as she does everything else."

"So,… she is complaining."

Lips quivering, we shared an amused glance. Our friendship started when I was a little 4 year old girl, on my first visit to the bank with my mother, Evangeline Elizabeth Selwyn. The first meeting with our bank manager, my first words to him were,

"You are amazing! I want you to be my best friend!"

He looked confused, but amused. He asked me why and my reply was.

"Cause you can control my Mommy from buying those silly panties!"

"Isabella! A lady never discusses private matters in public!"

Oh did he laugh so hard, I swore he broke his lungs, cause he had a hard time breathing afterwards. And ever since then, we have had a healthy friendship, where he would validate my more adventurous attitude and I would humor him with my mother's outrageous outbursts.

We conversed for a few hours, catching each other up to speed. But as all good conversations, they must come to a screeching end.

I made a serious face, temporarily, "She hasn't been doing as well as I jest. She isn't getting over this and on such terms, we need to make sure that everything is set for the worst, but hope for the best."

Deathgrip leaned back in his chair, thinking melancholy thoughts.

"What do you wish to go over?"

"Sigh, we will need to get everything ready for her last rights. My mother already did the paperwork for her revised will,"

I hand over the documents.

"And here is the documents for my succession and rights to the ladyship, as is my birthright signed by my mother. I won't need to worry about the emancipation paperwork since I will be of age after today. And my mother wished for me to do a full magic scan to make sure that I will be prepared for any surprise inheritance that I may receive."

"These are all done and ready for filing. They shall be ready and done in triplets for authenticity and sent to our archives and the ministry. And for your scans, we can do them here for a small fee of course."

Giggles "Of course my friend, shall I compensate you in more embarrassing novels from my mother's life or mine?"

"Would there be anything of interest?"

"Other than my mother complaining about the eventual death that she claims has come to drag her to heaven by her luscious hair, then nothing that I can think of."

He got up from his chair and around the desk, heading for the door. "Well don't worry about that, now come along, I shall take you to our medic bay for those tests."

I followed him out the door and down a couple corridors till we were buried deep underneath the surface. We had idle chat on our journey. We finally entered into a glorious but simple door. Inside, placed in rows, were a few hospital beds, some milling warriors, and some ferocious looking goblin nurses subduing squeamish patients.

While Deathgrip was getting my nurse up to speed, I chose the comfiest of the beddings, but it still was as hard as a rock.

They got all the necessary potions ready and in the proper order for consumption.

"So for the tests, you will need to take 5 potions. The first is a full body evaluation which will determine if we need to take care of any damages, for at which point we will take care of it. Then you shall take one for your magic as well, it will make sure that your core will be healthy and ready for tomorrow's increase. Then we shall do a genealogy test to see your direct ancestry for any problems that may arise or extinct ladyship's that you shall qualify for. After that is the magical talents that you may get due to your family's past. And last but not least, the creature inheritance. Now I expect many a great things from you, my friend. Now let us begin!"

The potions were horrid as usual, but I swallowed them nonetheless. My health scan came great, nothing unusual besides the fractures on my bones from my many adventures with my mother. Then the magic scan showed that I was extremely powerful, not that I am bragging, but I could make the Great Albus Dumbleduck look like his magic was child's play! Now the next test, I was both excited and nervous, for I will finally learn the name to my sleaze bag father.

My mother only told me about the horrific rape that happen in her youth that robbed her the chance of gaining a wealthy suitor and husband that would have set her for life. She was taking a nightly stroll through the country side in the fall of 1939, where she was grabbed from behind and dragged into the dense foliage of the woods, where her struggles were in vain. Eight and a little over a half months later I was born on May 9, 1940 in the earliest of the night, around 1am. She raised me on her own, her parents were not the most compassionate of people. They gave her a nice cottage on the beach, where she could raise her child in the privacy of the country.

My grandparents died not long after, leaving my mother everything with no contesting relatives. Though they did leave a stipulation that my mother would be given an allowance per month, which saved us from the poor house a many of times! As I grew older, I immersed myself in the library absorbing every piece of knowledge I could obtain. It got to the point, where I could answer any questions and received such high marks in Hogwarts. I was very close to beating the record placed by some Rom Tiddle, don't ask me why his parents would dare name their child that, I was just one score shy from reaching such high remarks. I was even able to skip a grade.

I have spent the last year caring for my loving and sickly mother. She is my rock, my support, and my everything. But I had always wanted to know who my father was, is he a non-magical, was he a wizard, was he short and fat with long hair, was he tall and handsome. This test would finally tell me, who my father was and what kind of man he was.

I took a hold of the glass bottle and as I tilted the vial, a horrendous racket burst through the door. It was a mesh of goblins dragging in a few injured goblins. A couple of them were sporting burnt marks, which if examined could only be from dragons. As they moved to the corresponding beds, one of the group knocked right into the healer who was getting the next two vials ready for me to consume. Time slowed as I watched the vials slip from her fingers, fly through the air and crash into the vial in my hand, causing both potions to burst from their containers and float into my currently gaping mouth.

For one second, time and space froze for that horrific moment while magic herself gleefully twisted the strings of time itself to her will and shifted the cosmos. And as the fabrics wrung through the universe, one could hear evil cackling and the unmistakable whisper, "F*ck you, Fate!"

And just like that, time jumped back into rhythm and followed the beat magic left in her wake. Pain, unimaginable pain. As Belle fell to the floor screaming due to the pain, the goblins surrounded her to see what they could do to help. Her back arched and started to crack and ripple. Her body was shaking as her clothing started to burn off her body. A crack sounded as two black bones shot out from her back in descending arches. Scales started emerging from her skin and the bones.

As the lining of the black bones harden into scales, little bones grew and branched off from the main stems and it continued on in this fashion till there was two scaly, skeleton wings. She gained scales from the top of her head, hidden by hair, descending her back, trailing her hips, down her legs and to her feet. They were tiny, about the size of a millimeter, and they had darken to a purple-black with a golden pearlescent sheen to it. Out of the bony wings feathers burst forth, in a shower of the similar colors of her scales.

As her body change in new and mysterious ways, the goblins were in shock as they watched her hair glow and grow to a Luscious wave of reddish brown, and her ears arch up into an elfish arch. Her body grew in length and filled in all the right places. But what shocked them the most was her eyes, they glowed a golden beam as her Iris changed shape to that of a sunburst. Which is a telltale sign of Fae blood. As her body started to settle, a bright light started to encase her and grow in strength, to the point of blinding. And with a resounding crack and chime, she was gone at the stroke of midnight.

All the goblins gaped in astonishment waiting for the shock to wear off. None of them noticed the falling piece of paper, settling on the ground. And in the front of the group, one very scared goblin muttered, "I have to tell her mother…"

* * *

She glanced back up to the enraged goblin, as the doors to the infirmary burst open and a group of guards came in, being led by who could only be the bank manager, Ragnarock. The guards surrounded her and awaited their orders. Ragnarock stood in front of her splayed body and took a good look at her and contemplated. She took in his features, he had many scars from previous battles, and a warrior's build. As she observed her surroundings, she noticed the lack of appropriate clothing that she started off with prior to this incident. She curled up to cover herself, and in the process curled her wings around her for protection. She was shocked, she had wings, freaking awesome wings!

"May I presume you are Miss Selwyn?"

I looked up to the imposing boss goblin, in shock and pain.

"Yes, um I don't mean to sound rude but, where the Hades am I!"

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%%*%*

Hey guys, I know that it has been forever! Hopefully this story won't be hard to write like my other story was. I will get back to it, it has just been so long and I need to to think on how I will continue the story.

Will love to hear your thoughts! Don't forget to review and follow!


End file.
